Changing Sesshoumaru
by foxy1712
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a stoic young buisness tycoon, who's newest employee is Kagome. What will happen next? (I am horrible at summeries so please read anyway. It's a good fic)
1. A New Job

Disclaimer: The day I own Inu Yasha is the day pigs fly and money grows on trees  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fic written in first person. It's not my usual style and any perfectionists with corrections can just go away. I don't need it perfect fic, just something I like and enjoy, hopefully other people will too. Please just enjoy the fic and leave imperfections to be imperfections, nothing is complete without flaw, except Sesshoumaru. Oh almost forgot in all my fics containing Sesshoumaru usually have a two armed Fluffly. This one is no different.   
  
Slight Warning This is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic. I've made up my mind on that and I'm not changing it. Attempts at psychoanalisis because of this is welcome.   
  
Tention filled the air as soon as I'd walked in the door. With each step a resounding click echoed forth from the black, strappy sandals I'd worn. With a hand I quickly smoothed the turquoise silk button down blouse I'd worn, damn it was already wrinkling. Silently I cursed myself for not taking an extra minute to iron it longer. I absently picked a few stray cat hairs from the black near form fitting skirt I'd worn that day.   
  
Treading softly I strode up to the front desk, ringing the bell. As I waited I took a moment to admire the room I was in and couldn't help but think dear god Sesshoumaru had money. The floor was made of... something I was no geologist but it looked somewhat like black marble or obsidion but who made floors out of that? They'll only be steped upon and cleaned and stepped upon and cleaned until the lost their shine. That's when I decided they must be fake. The walls were a bland shade of white or cream it was hard to tell, the colour was so in between. Flouresent lights ran along the cieling. It was hard to believe that this was just the entrance hall. It was so... big. Soon the woman at the desk looked over to me.   
  
  
  
"Here for your interview?" She said droning on in a monotone, made it seem like her job was actually hard or something.   
  
"Umm yes" I said softly, not wanting to make a bad impression so settling for making no impression at all.   
  
"Fifteenth floor, follow the signs" She handed me a number and I took it, looking down I found I was number 165. Damn it I was going to be here a very long time. At that moment as I walked to the elevator I realised that I should have taken up Sango's offer on getting me an exclusive interview, high level connection you know. It was a bit too late now. I sat down in the nearest chair, not anticipating the long wait ahead. Aparantly I had released a deep sigh and whoever was next to me had noticed.   
  
"Hi. Name's Kouga."   
  
I turned to look at the man beside me, he waved. So it was him who'd spoken.   
  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"   
  
He smiled and pointed to a sign up on the wall, 'Now serving #1' it read. Damn I was in for a very long wait. What I didn't know was that this day would change my life... forever.   
  
The doors swung open and in walked the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I know it's not really proper to call a man beautiful but nothing else fit him. He seemed so... perfect, inhumanly perfect. Yes, it was a bit scary at first then I recagnised him. Sesshoumaru. He'd been on T.V. last night. Sango, my best friend from highschool had told me about him. She'd said he was absolutly breath taking and she was right. Sesshoumaru was the owner of Sesshoucorp. and his day currently consisted of interviewing some of us. I was one of them. Whether this can be called extreem luck or deadly misfortune is for you to decide I'm just the one telling the story.   
  
Finally two greuling hours of waiting leter I got in to have my interview. I walked through the large double oak doors and came face to face with the most beautiful man alive. he was just sitting there at a desk with the name plate with the name 'Miroku' on it, This was not Miroku he was Sesshoumaru, Miroku was this guy that Sango had been sweet on for the longest time. Somehow she could never muster up the courage to ask him out. Sesshoumaru was utterly breathtaking up close, yes he was always handsome but close up he was... magnificant was all I could think of. His long silver tresses lay loose and it took all of my imagination to try and figure out if it really was as soft as it looked. How I longed to just reach out and touch his hair. Yes, I know exactly how crazy that sounds. His eyes were mesmerising, an odd but beautiful shade of gold. His face showed no emmotion nor did his eyes. Sesshoumaru, it appered was unfeeling but I thought other wise. Optimism was not always a trait of mine but something told me there was some feeling behind the tycoons cold front. Behind him stood the familliar face of the one who owned the desk, Miroku.   
  
Miroku wasn't bad looking but he was no Sesshoumaru. He had his medium length black hair tied back and even I had to admit that he had the most amazing violet eyes I'd ever seen. He motioned for me to sit and I obliged, the sandles I'd worn were begining to take their toll on my feet. There was little I could say about Miroku's office. It was very... bland. The walls were white the floor was blue office carpet. When I say office carpet I mean the kind of carpet you'd expect to find covering certain parts of Walmart or the kind that covers the floor in a big office place where nobody has a door just a cramped little cubicle. I was in a cheep little office chair, covered in blue felt.   
  
I put my resume down on the table and slid it towards the stoic young man in front of me. I was almost shocked that he could be so young. Sesshoumaru had started the company at age 19, a year after getting out of school. He'd made so much money in just 6 years. Sesshoucorp was now the company everyone bought their technology from.   
  
"You're 19?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Obviously I'd zoned out a bit and hadn't noticed that he'd taken my resume and had begun to read it, quietly.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"I see"   
  
From that tone I thought for sure I'd lost the job, all I'd applied for was to be a secretary. One look at my application and I paled. The box for secretary was empty, so was executive secretary. I'd checked the box that read 'Personal Secretary to Mr. Sesshoumaru'. Honestly I felt like rpping it up and saying 'never mind I've changed my mind' but my pride said 'no'. I'd gotten out of worse and the chances of my not getting the job were quite high. How wrong I was.   
  
My interview lasted long enough to earn me several glares upon exiting the room. I'd been told that if I didn't recieve a call within three weeks them they were sorry but I hadn't recieved the job. Honestly I didn't want the damn job. Oh yeah almost forgot they gave me the whole 'don't call us, we'll call you' line too.   
  
As soon as I got home to my apartment I took off the wretchid shoes and desided that I was going to take a shower. I wanted to wash away all of the perfume, makeup and shame of checking the wrong box. I lay the outfit carefully on my bed, after all I'd bought those things especially for this interview but I didn't know then just how little I'd need them in my life. I showered quickly, wraping myself in my robe afterwards.   
  
Upon exiting the bathroom I sat down on my couch and fliped on the television. My living room, like Miroku's office is nothing to marvel at. I have a few small, wooden end tables with lamps that have matching green shades on them. I have my couch which used to belong to my parents. It's this horrible shade of olive and once I get a job the first thing that's going is that horrible couch. It's in good condition but I hate it. It's too cushy for me, when you sit in it, if just envelops your ass, thighs and sometimes if you're light enough it'll creep up on your hips. I'm light enough. My walls are a very light shade of spring green and I love it. There's a big shelf thing too filled with pictures of my family, friends and a few trips too.   
  
Two weeks later, still no call. Honestly I was begining to think that as soon as I'd left I had lost my chance at EVER getting that job. I was at Sango's house when the topic of my job status came up. We were in her sitting room which has these beautiful floral print loveseats, simply sipping tea like old women. I mean it too. I don't even like tea very much either.   
  
Sango is a very pretty woman. She's capable of doing much better than that hentai Miroku but she loves him. She has long straight black hair that I've envied forever. It's glossy and beautiful. She has choclate brown eyes and fair light skin but not so light that it could be called pale. She sat across from me and she'd finally come up with the topic I dreaded, Sesshoumaru.   
  
"So... who interviewed you?"   
  
"Miroku and Sesshoumaru"   
  
"Sesshoumaru?!?! He only interviews people who's jobs will actually affect him, not regular secretaries"   
  
"I applied for the wrong job. I applied to be Sesshoumaru's personal secretary. I haven't been called back yet. I don't think I got the job"   
  
"Oh well at least you got to see him up close. Isn't he gorgeous?'   
  
"Yes, he's... wow"   
  
"Ooh Kagome's got a crush" Sango said, teasing me   
  
"Do not!" I said defiantly but inside I knew it was true, Sango was right.   
  
"That is so not true" She said smiling devilishly. Something was up. I knew it.   
  
Soon the week draged on and it had been three weeks since my interview. I lay on my beds new black comforter, serfing the net for job openings when I got the call. The phone rang and I went to get it. Picking it up I said a tentitive "Hi?" A man who sounded very important spoke back. What he said would be important.   
  
I got the job.   
  
It was safe to say I wasn't anticipating Monday.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So ends chapter 1. I'm expecting at least 10 reviews before I reach chapter 3 so please rr 


	2. My First Day

Monday came, just as I'd known it would. This didn't mean I looked forward to it, in fact I wished that the weekend would never well, end. Never the less I still found myself walking down that hallway which was suddenly becoming familiar. My half inch heels made the same clicking noise as I walked up to the front desk once more. The woman sitting there popped her chewing gum and fiddled with a greying curl. Now that I was here to stay, for now I took the time to notice that she was really quite intimidating.  
  
This woman had never introduced herself to me so I simply found her name off the gold name plate thing... Dolores Fairweather. Hmm Dolores was a scary enough name but Fairweather? Somebody here needed a better fitting name and that somebody wasn't me. She had tightly wound greying brown curls. Her hair was a dull colour, perhaps if she were a mouse that would be the expected pelt colour. It had no sheen in fact it was, like my living room and Miroku's office, bland. Dolores wore this awful bright red shade of lipstick with a coat of lip shine of something. You know it truly baffles me why women wear such hideous shades of makeup. However continuing, she wore moss green eye shadow. The shadow covered not only the lid of her eye but was extended in a green arch to her eye brows. She wore too much blush and it appeared as two red spots on her cheeks. If anyone needed a makeover badly it was this woman.  
  
Anyhow no matter how scary she was I stepped up and rang the bell, trying to appear confidant and unafraid of what awaited me here. I didn't know what I was in for and to be honest I thought I'd rather run and hide in a hole rather than be 'Personal secretary to Mr. Sesshoumaru'. I wondered why he needed a personal secretary. Did he not have that odd servant thing, Jakken anymore? Anyway there was no use dwelling on why my job existed so I gave up wondering and rang the silver bell on her cherry finish executive desk. She immediately looked up, frowning upon me like I was some stupid child who'd just rang the bell with extra gusto so as to make it ring that much louder and with such increase her annoyance. I just didn't understand why she insisted on being so negative about her job. It couldn't have been as bad as she made it look.  
  
"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, new secretary to Mr. Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Floor 260"  
  
"Thank you" I said, making my way to the elevator, wishing I'd worn quieter shoes.   
  
The elevator was walled with mirrors that were kept spotless and the floor of it the same odd rock stuff that was in the entrance hall. Floor 260 came and I exited it, thinking about my new employer. Walking down that hall I felt a fear I'd never felt before, this being my first position where I actually got to talk to at least one of corporate ultra importance. I say ultra importance only because Sesshoumaru owned the company and so gave jobs to millions of people all around the country. In my opinion without the workers there would be no reason to have supervisors so therefore despite what many people think supervisors are NOT more important than the worker people no matter how much more money they make. I worked in one of the largest Sesshoucorp buildings. What surprised me was Sesshoumaru's office was not on the top. In fact it was very near the middle. I'd heard the building was over 500 floors high but I worked on the 260th and I was Sesshoumaru's personal secretary. This being said I had every reason to believe that I at least worked on the same floor in which Sesshoumaru spent his days.  
  
I had previously received instruction to see Mr. Sesshoumaru for instruction on what I would be doing each day. Today was my day to move my stuff in and coustimise my office space and whatever else I needed to do before starting my job officially. Finally I made my way to a pair of large polished doors with MY name onder Sesshoumaru's. I stared for a short time at the beautiful gold coloured name plate for a moment with a very amused look on my face. Had anyone come up to the door to see me standing there staring up at my gorgeous name plate I swear they'd have thought me completely mental. Over come by a slight uneasy knot in my stomach I knocked softly on the door before entering.  
  
The room was tremendous. Most belonged to Sesshoumaru no doubt but I had my very own space in the middle of the room. To see Sesshoumaru people had to go through me first and then they could go and see their employer. I had a small desk made of the same dark polished wood as the doors and I noticed that the desk belonging to Sesshoumaru was a larger more expensive version of my own. plus it sat on a more elevated part of the office, one step up from my 'level'. I figured that my area was the large portion from the entrance to mid center of the floor that was the lower portion of the office.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, looking up with those mesmerizing eyes of his from his paper work as I walked in. His face remained void of any emotion but I knew where it was that I was to work.I deposited my stuff on the desk that was so obviously to be mine and walked over to him, smiling happily though I really wasn't happy. He spoke with a deep tone that was so unlike the condescending one he'd used with me during the interview.  
  
"You must be Kagome, the new secretary. I am Sesshoumaru although I imagine you already know that," He said.  
  
"Yes, that's me"  
  
"I imagine you already know much of your job being a secretary but I suppose I ought to tell you anyway. You tell me when I get calls or take them if they're unimportant (I was about to say that everyone is important right then but decided to keep my mouth shut), take messages when I'm in meetings, write up my schedule, make sure I stick to my schedule, don't remind me too late for meetings and unless I'm forgetting something that is all. Today however you may take the day and fix up your office area. I can tell you've got a lot of things to arrange" He said and then motioned for me to go and put away my things.  
  
There were already a few things on my desk which were: a phone, one that looked like the ones telemarketers use and a computer. I had one of those nice black ones with a flat screen monitor. I thought it was really nice especially since I could barely afford my laptop much less this amazing machine. I put the office box on my chair and began unloading the stuff. I had quite a few pictures, one of my family and one with me, Sango and Inu Yasha and the last of my adopted brother, Shippo.  
  
I stared at the picture of Inu Yasha for a moment remembering my ex. I'd heard that he was dating some idiot, Kikyou I think her name was. Anyway he thinks she's mighty fine. I think it's just because she puts out and I mean a lot. The guy was Sesshoumaru's younger brother for heavens sake one would think that being related to Sesshoumaru would earn a few brownie points with the ladies but I could see that it obviously didn't do much good.  
  
I placed them all in random spots, wherever I saw fitting and then for a lack of things to do moved each one several times and moved on to continuing to take out my things. It took around a half hour, most of which Sesshoumaru was not present for I might add.  
  
Sango took me to a noodle place by the office for lunch. She asked me all about my day so far. I will admit there wasn't much to tell as you already know.  
  
"Sango there isn't really anything important to tell"  
  
"What's your office like?"  
  
"I'll show you when we get back" I said with newfound enthusiasm. She'd get to see my shared office. It wasn't much but it was part of an executives office and I shared the whole thing with Sesshoumaru, the big boss.  
  
After lunch I led Sango along the hallway that led to the doors I had walked through for the first time that very morning. She stared up at my gold coloured name plate for a short time and I was glad that I wasn't the only one who found it entrancing. Finally the shock of it wore down and I opened the doors to lead into the office

"It is SO nice Kagome. How on earth did you ever land this job?"

"I don't know" I said rushing over to my desk, best friend in tow.

She pointed out the picture with her, Inu Yasha and me in it and sighed softly. I could have sworn I'd heard her her mutter, "those were the days" I understood. I missed having Inu around too. Why did he have to go? I still wanted to be friends and he had technically left me. Well I guess boys will be boys and since I wasn't willing to give my virginity to him yet he found someone who would. If she'd even been a virgin then. I doubted it.

Sesshoumaru soon waltzed in and dissmissed Sango from the room. She bowed at the door and quickly exited, giving me a smile. The stoic tycoon promptly went to his workstation and waved me over.

"Go look around the building. You've got nothing else to do so you may as well famillarise yourself with the building. I'm sure Jakken would be happy to give you a tour," He said softly, a tone I would not likely hear again for a long while but I wasn't complaining. I nodded and he sent his toad like servant to show me around. It took a few hours and was nearing 3 pm before we even reached the 350th floor. All of the floors and what departments were on them made me dizzy with confusion, not to mention Jakken wasn't the most interesting of tour guides. Finally we made it to the final floor and began the desent. I felt very sleepy and hoped dearly that Sesshoumaru would let me leave early today. He of all people should have known exactly how utterly boring Jakken can be.

As it turned out Sesshoumaru knew exactly how tired I was the second I walked back in the door.

"You can go home now. Your normal hours would be until 5 or sometimes 6 but I think 4:30 is good enough for your first day. I have nothing more for you to do" He said beckoning Jakken over and letting me go home.

As soon as I got home I wanted to shower and take a nap then have nothing to do concerning Sesshoumaru until morning but fate would not have it that way. Shippo called and I, being the wonderful older sister had not the heart to tell him that I'd tell him all about my first day at work tomorrow after work that day too. Naturally since I was tired I didn't provide perfect detail but I think he was satisfied.

Shippo as I've already said is my adopted brother. He is nearing fifteen years old and can't wait to get a job and buy a car. What he doesn't realise is it's much more dificult, making it on your own in the world but he's so excitable and I think that the real world will be tough on him. He's got a fine mop of red/orange hair that hardly ever stays neat but whether he wants it that way noone knows.

After the call I took a nice relaxing bath instead of a shower. I needed to relax more really than wash up and baths are always so relaxing. Rhen, just as planned I took a bit of a nap where that mesmerising man, Sesshoumaru haunted my dreams.

* * *

Authors notes: Well so ends chapter two. Anyway I have really very little to comment on except thank you guys for such positive feedback and please keep reviewing


	3. An Invitation

Author notes: I want reviews. Oh yes and One mroe thing I apologise for all typos here but my online spell check wouldn't work and so instead of waiting on it I decided to simply post it miss spellings and all

* * *

Shippo called early one morning. In fact it was so early I could hardy believe it was him. The little guy was calling to see if I would cover for him should he end up going out tonight. I knew he meant out with his girlfriend. They were both dying for a bit more intimacy and it was all I could do to hope he didn't mean sleeping with her. Sure it was alright if I slept with people but hell I was 19 and I didn't really even want to have sex.  
  
I yawned and set the phone on it's cradle and took a look at the clock, 5:40 am. 'Damn,' I thought. Well I wasn't about to get anymore sleep so I'd just need plenty of concealer to hide the dark circles that would likely be under my eyes I lugged on my house coat and slipped my Pooh slippers onto my feet. I drug my feet arcoss the floor to carry me into the kitchen part of my living room. I was still very sleepy yes but for some reason I didn't feel like going back to sleep.   
  
A pot of coffee was made and toast burned in the toaster and I sat, watching a bit of T.V. while I waited on my breakfast. I sighed long and loud just to get it out of my system before I went off to work. It was hard to believe that Sesshoumaru had been my employer for nearly a week now and he had hardly said more than twenty words to be excluding the first day and interview. I'd always expected him to be quiet but demanding. Demanding in a way that if you did something wrong you were going to feel guilty and if you didn't fix it now then the whole company could fail. Of coarse I didn't blame him because one simple mistake could cost him his high stock rating and perhaps a large portion of his fortune.  
  
It was then that I turned off the Television. There was no need to waste electricity on a programe I wasn't even going to watch. Five minutes later I went and got my toast which was now a horrible crisp, my coffee had long been gone and so I poured myself some Corn flakes and disposed of the toast crisp.  
  
I lounged around while I ate, flipping through the employee's manual that Sesshoumaru had pointed out I was to memorise and if he had to would quiz me upon the material at the end of the week. I was surprised that I had already gotten the gist of it without spending nearly every waking moment reading the thing over.   
  
What had bugged me all week was that no matter what I could not stop thinking of the gorgeous man who each weeday would waltz into our office and sit behind his desk and await instruction on how his day had been planed out. I was still very shy with him muttering a greeting and a farewell each day but not saying much else that didn't relate to work. He'd never forced conversation. Today would be different but I didn't know that quite yet.  
  
I readied myself for work slower than usual. I was more tired than I usually was in the morning. I made a mental note to tell Shippo never to call me that early again or I'd have to stop covering for him when he went out on dates and mother thought they always got along wonderfully. She would be dredfully dissapointed if ever she should learn of the childish disputes that often broke out.  
  
I walked into the office later than usual despite my early start. Sesshoumaru was not there yet and for this I thanked god hevily. He walked in a half hour later after my things had already been aranged. It looked like I had been there an hour previous to his entry and it was exactly what I wished to feign. Sesshoumaru stoped at my desk and we muttered out greetings as per the usual routine but something struk me to be different today. He didn't just carry on, he stood there a moment and then fumbled with his coat pocket. After a few moments pause he drew out a small stack of enveopes. They were of elaborate design desipte how simple they may have appeared. They were made of a thick non-recyclable paper much like parchment and were written upon with bright red loopy cursive writing that had been extended with many loopy things to make it look far fancier. Each invitation or I thought that they were invitations had a single red ribbon strung about it and the ends fastened together with a loopy bow. Sesshoumaru leafed through them a while and picked one from the pile and placed it upon my desk. It had my name on it. I, Kagome Higurashi, nobody important was invited to something seemingly important. My mirth was ended before it began to overflow when he placed half of the pile onto my desk and motioned for me to open my invitation.  
  
"Go ahead and open it. I can see it's killing you not to. The rest can wait a while," Sesshoumaru said. It was like he knew that inside I was exploding with anticipation. He should have known as well that I am a rather shy person at times and needed his permission to open my beautiful letter.  
  
"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru!" I cried and my nimble fingers wound about the envelope, pulling it closer. I pulled the ribbon out of it's bow and placed it carefully upon my desk. Inside I was exploding with anticipation. The suspence was killing me but still I went slow, savoring every moment. Finally after what seemed like forever I pulled the parchment like paper from it's sheaf. The words were quite literally engraved into the paper although glistened with a golden hue. The lettering read:  
  
On behalf of Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho and Co.  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
is invited to the Belated Celebration of the Birthday of Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho  
  
to be held on June the 21st at the Tokyo Exclusive  
  
I smiled and tucked it away in my purse. The Exclusive was a celeberty filled banquet, dance floor and terrace was something that many wished to see off of T.V. It was not especially interesting or paticularly exciting but it was the celeberties that showed up.I always knew that Sesshoumaru went but I didn't know that some of his employees were also invited. I smiled at him and said a quiet thanks to him. I knew he heard although I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The other invitations were shoved toward me, the better part of fifty of them were in the pile. I knew he meant for me to go around and give them out. My only problem was I didn't know everyone. Sesshoumaru quickly remedied this.  
  
"Take these around let anyone you wish see them I honestly don't care. If there is any name you don't recagnise come and get me and I shall introduce you once all the rest are given out"  
  
I nodded in agreement and smiled at him. He looked as if he needed a smile or perhaps a hug. I, however wasn't about to hug him that was the job of a lover or close friend not a secretary. Quietly I excused myself and headed out the door. I leafed through the papers. There was but one name I knew 'Miroku Houshi' All 56 others I had no clue about. Oh well I guessed Sesshoumaru and I would at least get quality bonding time.   
  
After our quality bonding time Sesshoumaru had me work on other things. I was busy all day and went home very tired. I had all tonight to buy my dress. I was permitted to leave as soon as my daily duities were finished. I left early but not before I asked one last question  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru, must I bring you a gift or is my presence at the party enough?" I asked.  
  
"No, I would prefer it if you didn't. I shall see you tomorrow" He said motioning for me to leave.   
  
"Good night Mr. Sesshoumaru" I said walking out the door with a smile on my face and a spring in my step I would spare no expence to impress him tomorrow night. Tomorrow I would shine like never before. I would sparkle for that man I couldn't get out of my head, that man I had fallen fiercly for, without even knowing it.  
  
I hadn't bothered with setting a limit to how much I spent. I wanted to look fabulous and rich that night. I would have no diamonds or jewels but I could have a dress, make-up and shoes. I was no professional at hair but that's why Sango and I had always gotten ready for dances or partys at each others houses. I had bought a marvolous dress. I wasn't really sure if I could measure up to all of the other guests but they had money that I could never imagine having. My dress was midnight blue and had a one-shoulder style. It was covered in swirls of sparkles and the air where I walked had sparkles floating in it. The bodice hugged my curves and at my hips it taipered down to meet my toes. A slit rose from the bottom to meet my lower thigh. In this dress This dress made me feel magical. I worse black, strappy pumps with it and had my hair done by Sango in an excuisit bun, complete with a very small silver coloured tiara. I wore my silver locket given to me for my 19th birthday by Inu Yasha. Bangles hung off my wrists in silver clumps, I was magnificant.  
  
Tonight would be amazing, I knew it. I couldn't wait for Sesshoumaru's reaction. I didn't truly expect one but one can always hope. Inu Yasha of coarse would be there. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha didn't exactly have a very loving relationship. In fact I heard that Inu had almost been killed by Sesshoumaru once but in the end Sesshoumaru saved him, getting terrible injuries that no normal man could sustain but my employer was no normal man. I could tell it from the second I first walked into Miroku's bland office for my interview, I could sence the fact that he was different. It was inexplicable so I blamed it upon my miko powers. I was trained as a shrine maiden and should the sacred jewel of four souls ever return I was also taught the assorted magics of a priestess so that the cursed jewel may be purified.   
  
I stood in front of the mirror and perfected myself for the final time that night. Outside I heard the beeping of a car horn, Miroku was already here. He had requested to bring Sango and offered me a ride. I'd gracously accpeted. There was quite honestly nothing like driving with Miroku. He was never drunk but he drove fast and hugged the turns in his convertable. I suppose since he had such a boring job in so bland a setting Miroku needed a bit of action and so he drove fast and I'd heard that he was once a street racer. I don't really think it's true.  
  
It was with great confidance that I had never known myself to have that I walked out my door. I'd always been rather shy but tonight even I had to admit I looked amazing. I walked down the hallway, out the door, down the walkway and into the blue convertable. Miroku, being himself sped off along the road as soon as I got the door closed, typical. I fumbled with my seatbelt while Sango tried to talk to me.  
  
"So... you must have spent plenty on the dress. Who is he?"  
  
"I spent a lot thank you and what do you mean 'he'?"  
  
"The guy you're trying to impress. A girl wouldn't just go out and spend her money that we know she doesn't nearly have enough of on nobody"  
  
I gasped. I couldn't tell her about my secret infatuation with Sesshoumaru. I just couldn't. She'd laugh or something. Perhaps if I was lucky she'd tell me not to get my hope up. I knew Sesshoumaru well enough to know that the chances of him evern likeing me a bit were very low.  
  
"Oh my god. You didn't. You just couldn't have. I mean honestly you can't like Sesshoumaru that way can you?"  
  
I blushed, she had taken my silence as a hint at my embarassment at falling for such a man. I knew she could see my impression of a cherry and I also knew that I couldn't stop it from happening. Well this was what I got for letting myself fall for Sesshoumaru, I usually know better too than to let myself get into this type of perdicament.  
  
"Well umm Sango. I don't know what to tell you. I'm not really sure. I mean I still miss Inu Yasha terribly but I need to move on"  
  
"To his brother?!?"  
  
"It's just a crush I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough."  
  
"It's your call but please, don't do anything hasty" Sango said, her concern obvious until he hit a turn in the road and it melted away into a vague expression of sickness. Miroku did drive too fast but I liked it that way. This way I didn't have to tell Sango anymore about it.  
  
We soon pulled up to the place of the party. My heart was beating so fast I could feel it in my chest, every thump made my butterflies rise in my chest. My anticipation grew with every second. Withough forcing more stress upon myself I pushed open the door of the convertible and steped out. My foot hit the ground and then the other joined it. I straightened and walked out of the car, shutting the door behind me.  
  
It was with great anticipation that I walked down that 'carpet' and up to the revolving door. With one last deep breath I went through the revolving door and into the party of my life.

* * *

Authors notes: Well there ends Chapter three. I want 20 reviews before I post Chapter four


	4. One Little Problem

I figure it's time now to answer a few questions but first I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed so here goes. Thanks for reviewing you guys. I am SO SO SO SO sorry about the delay but I was forced to go away to camp before I could post the fourth chapter So question time I guess:  
  
KB Is sesshomaru a demon in this fic?  
Yes, he is. Like all demons in the time frame he can nolonger sport the fact he is a demon openly. He hides under much makeup and restraint. He pretends he is human and none but another demon can truly tell what he is.  
  
Sarah How could you leave us w/ such an evil cliffy?  
I know you said not to answer this but I honestly can't help it. I feel compelled to answer this question. Why did I leave you with such a cliff hanger? Well I was contemplating on one of two things, making the party happen in chapter three or leaving it until chapter four and making everyone squirm. Considering the fact that I was not completely sure on how the party would go I decided to take some more time to think on it, time that I had wasted more of than I could imagine due to computer problems and whatnot. Anyway I decided that an update was needed as son as possible and cut the ending short with a cliffhanger.  
  
Angelike Riddle You said you would post the next chapter after 20 reviews. So, I'm waiting... smiles You have a wonderful story here. I'm just wondering if you plan to have the whole Shikon no Tama deal included or if you're going to stick to the main "secretary-in-love-with-employer" plotline.  
It really depends on if I choose to reveal the fact that Sesshoumaru is not exactly human to Kagome. For now I'm sticking with the plotline I have currently set up. It may widen to include the Shikon Jewel in the future but not yet anyway.  
Well now I have 33 reviews so for the next chapter would it be too much to ask if I wanted 50, 55 if possible? Well anyway that's the new quota 50 reviews, keep them coming. Please.

* * *

The party was exactly as expected but still I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping, it was that... amazing. At least ten buffet tables laden with piles of different foods lined themselves along in three rows in the middle of the food court. Two live bands played there, one on the stage in the middle of the third floor and one in the entrance hall. In the middle lay the dance floor where literally dozens of couples moved in time to each other. At one end of the party piles of gifts lay strewn across numerous tables. Glass chandeliers swayed above the party and gave the illusion that they would possibly fall at any moment but were in truth securly hooked up... I hoped. Jakken greeted guests at the door, taking coats and assorted hats.  
Everyone dressed up and it seemed as if the 'birthday bash' was not a party but more like a banquet. My first stop that night was of coarse the ladies room. A small fountain bubbbled in the corner near the door and stalls lined the far wall. Along the right hand ride were the white sinks set on a marble counter top. I didn't have to go but I wanted to make sure that all was set and in place, no makeup needed touch ups and not a hair was out of place. I must say that I felt incredibly elegant and rather breathtaking although if noone else thought so I didn't give a damn. All I needed was a quick look in the mirror and I went out to continue to explore and then wish Sesshoumaru a happy birthday. The latter of which you may wish to know was not an easy feat because Sesshoumaru was making himself quite scarce and honestly I wouldn't be surprized if he'd never wanted this party in the first place. Sure it was nice enough but he didn't seem the type who enjoyed such lavish events, I always imagined that he prefered to celebrate special occasions with what close friends and relatives he had. I imagined that it was Jakken who'd planned this.  
  
In my opinon a servant should do as his master says and try to serve him as best to their ability. The ideal servant should want to make the master happy and be willing to help out. Jakken is neither willing to help out nor does he serve to the best of his ability. All the evil little toad wants is to move up on the social scene using Sesshoumaru to carry him there.  
  
I figured that he was piqued but being a public figure he was required to either announce important events, invite celebrities and those he employed to parties or let his groupies figure them out. Believe it or not those groupies have a way of finding out EVERYTHING about the object of thier affection or rather, obsession.  
I looked about the room while taking a martini from a tray held out by a waiter, searching for a certain someone but running into someone else, Inu Yasha. He was alone. As I brushed past he grabed onto my arm amd forced me to turn around or risk either breaking my heel or my ankle. I stared angrily into those captivating amber eyes. He smiled gently at me and as if we'd never broken up leaned down towards me, coming to claim my lips. All the bastard got was a slap.  
  
"Inu Yasha what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kikyou you're my girlfriend what do you think I'm doing?" He said, confused and rubbing at his redened cheek  
  
Confused with that slut again, as usual. I had hit my limit and nothing was going to stop the foolish show of hatred towards a person who wasn't even present from erupting forth from my mouth. I didn't care who heard or who saw or even who would end up draging me away from that blasted Inu Yasha. All I wantde righ tthen was to give him a piece of my mind. The glass fell from my hand, shattering on the floor, glass slid across the floor and I was shaking but that wouldn't stop the rage from exiting towards Inu Yasha.  
"I am NOT Kikyou and I NEVER will be, INU YASHA! In fact thank god I'm not her because I would hate to be that SLUT of a girlfriend of yours..."  
  
I would have continued until the end of time if given the oppertunity but something stoped me, a hand on my shoulder. Someone had slunk silently behind me and fear strikeing into my system I turned, slowly around. I turned away from the hand so that if given the need I could run and not be 'clotheslined' by the arm that was no doubt attached to this hand. My eyes soon landed upon the one who had come to possibly 'my rescue' or perhaps it would be better to say 'Inu Yasha's rescue'. Upon seeing who it was I paled. I felt dizzy, lightheaded. It was Sesshoumaru...  
  
My heart stoped beating, I swear it did. I could hear my gasps for breath as the world began to blacken in front of me. Black ate away at my vision until I closed my eyes. It was ten minutes apporximatly before they reopened to see a hazy view of the world but imporving with every blink. I couldn't believe I'd fainted from so little stress. Of coarse when aprehended for yelling and cursing at ones exboyfriend by the one you have fallen secretly in love with who is also the thrower of the party people will do... odd things. I was surprised to look beside me and see him staring down the amber glow of his eyes shimmering upon me. He gazed with an odd warmth I or rather noone had ever recieved from these particular eyes. It was then that I decided to look about me. I didn't recagnise the room I was in. I hadn't explored quite enough to find this little nook. The walls were white, bright white if you'd care for me to get technical. The floor was black with white streaks and such like they tried to receate the look of marble. The couch I was streached out upon was black and I had a midnight blue satin blanket draped over me. Sesshoumaru sat across from me in an armchair he'd obviously drug out of it's corner of residance. When I'd first opened my eyes I had been startled to see him and so close as well.  
  
Slowly I settled and lay back, resting. I wondered how long I was allowed to stay in here. It was after all Sesshoumaru's 'hiding' spot. It was then that I wondered how mad he would get if I called him 'Fluffly-sama' it was also then that I decided it was best not to find out. He spoke first, breaking the inevitable uncomfortable silence that had followed my waking.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
'Typical male question. I'm awake, breathing and blushing. He asks if I'm alright.' was the first thought to hit my mind then I brightened 'He wants to know if I'm alright, he worried about me' Ok so I'll admit... I took it a little far but who can blame me? I just woke up from fainting.  
  
"Fine" I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair. Wait a second... who undid my hair? MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! The clips were gone, it was out of it's beautiful thingie. Damnit. The night just had to get worse didn't it? What had I ever done to deserve it? So I was a little vain and didn't really care much about others but was that any reason for God to turn on me? Actually don't answer that.  
  
I didn't say anything about my hair, it was safer that way. He had been nice enough to take me here and away from all the people. I couldn't just critisize everything, no matter how much I wanted to. Since he was allowed to ask things that were obvious then I decided I was allowed too as well.  
  
"So... where are we?"  
  
"We are in a room"  
  
"More specifically?"  
  
"We are in a locked room off the hall. I am in posession of the only key. There will be noone at all able to come in unless I let them. Don't worry Miss Higurashi, you are quite safe"  
  
"Call me Kagome, please"  
  
"Alright Kagome then. You sure you're feeling alright? Fainting usually isn't a sign that someone is feeling well," He said and with a finger pushed the hair that had been in my face out of my eyes. His touch, heaven. I made sure to make it look like I was indifferent though. He could never know about this little crush of mine.  
  
"I feel fine, just a bit of a scare. I just need a bit of rest that's all" I said and smiled, trying to make it seem believable  
  
His hand came to rest on my arm and I tried very hard to make it seem like this simple gesture didn't make my day when it did. All I wanted was to be held in this mans arms but it could never be so I made do with every touch, every smile and everything he said to me.  
  
"Alright... do you have a ride home? Maybe you should head out."  
  
"No, no I don't, I was just going to catch a cab but I don't think it's really nessiscary for me to leave. I... I think I can last" So what I lied. I knew Sango wouldn't mind and as soon as I got in I'd call her cell phone. If he offered me a drive home as I was hoping he would then well I wasn't going to pass up such an oppertunity.  
  
"No, there's no need to risk fainting again Kagome, you have to be at work tomorrow. Come on, I'm gonna take you home... where do you live?"  
  
Five minutes I was sitting in the back of a limo beside Sesshoumaru. He watched me with a concerned eye and I just smiled at him wondering what the hell I'd been thinking. It was nice to have his attention but not when he thought I was ill. We arrived... finally to my apartment. We hadn't said anything throughout the entire ride. An uncomfortable silence hung over our heads like a poisonous cloud. He gave me a rare smile and I simply said,  
  
"Thank you for the drive, Sesshoumaru"  
  
Before he could correct me upon his name I'd gone up to the door. So the evening hadn't turned out how I'd planed and I'd completely forgotten to wish him a happy birthday. Oh well, I'd probably ruined it. The heel of my shoe broke while I rushed to my apartment. I left it right where it came off and limped to my door. Fumbling with my keys a while I finally found my house key, I only have four keys. My head was somewhere else that night, dreaming of what it might be like to dance with Sesshoumaru and wishing that I had too. I wished that I didn't faint quite so easily as we both now knew I did. I wasn't always like that, not when I was younger.  
  
I can't remember when the dreams started coming but all I know is they did. I dreamt of a young man in a red kimono and dog ears, one with amber eyes that at times would bleed over red and giving him blue pupils. When they bled over his body changed, not significantly but his fangs grew longer, his claws grew sharper and a lust for spilling blood was ever present upon his face. He scared me when this happened, both me and my dream self who was always at the tender age of fifteen. I often fought alongside this hanyou. His name was Inu Yasha. It wasn't the dreams that caused it. It was what happened after the dreams. In the final one Inu Yasha and I parted, forever and decided that I would go and remain home. The next day I met a man, Inu Yasha with his silver locks and golden eyes, modern day Inu Yasha. As soon as I got up to him I said "You... Inu Yasha..." and fainted. He caught me. Ever since that moment when our eyes met we'd been in love until the second he left me I'd loved him and a part of me probably still does. It was only those brothers that could make my knees weak, to make me faint at the prospect of being the cause of anger or more hate between them.  
  
It was only ever those two that could do it to me. They dwindled down to one long ago though.  
  
As soon as I got in I dashed to the phone. Sango would worry about me and I had to call her, tell her I was fine.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sango! It's me, Kagome"  
  
"Kagome where the fuck are you? What happened?"  
  
"I'm home Sango, Sesshoumaru gave me a ride from the hall. I got to go in the limo. Nothing of importance happened Sango, I'll tell you later. I just wanted to tell you that... I'm fine. I'm just real tired so I'm going to go to bed now. Let's have lunch together tommorow, here. I'll tell you everything then, I promice"  
  
"Oh alright. Bye then Kagome"  
  
"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
After hanging up the phone I changed out of my dress and into my pajamas. I went straight to bed and to sleep that night, dreaming of tone who I need not mention. It's already too obvious

* * *

Ok, that's it remember 50 reviews. That's what I want and I'm not posting until I get it. Also I might add that the online spellchecker I use still refuses to work for me and so I would really appreciate that if anyone is still reading this fic because of the updating delays could you please refer me to a free online spell checker? 


	5. Kouga

Author's notes: I'm not dead... I just forgot to update for a long fricking time SORRY!

The phone was ringing and it was 6:30 in the morning.

I was about to throw a pillow at it in hope of killing the vile ringing emitting from it but as I had my weapon raised it the answering machine picked up. When the annoyed caller started to leave his message I was glad I hadn't picked up.

"I know you're home Kagome, answer your damn phone"

It was Inu Yasha.

"Inu... baby maybe she's just not up yet. She had a rough night. Maybe I can steal your attentions until she's ready to answer her phone"

That was Kikyo.

"It's 6:30 in the damn morning, it's not the time for /that/"

"Oh Inu... come on it's not like you have work or anything"

"Yes I do"

"Oh but who cares Inu? It's only work... aren't I more important than work?"

Then answering machine beeped and I wondered if they'd ever realise that the phone was still off the hook? Probably not. They'd waltz off to the bedroom and well you can probably guess the rest. These two were perfect for each other. I hated to admit it but really they were: both liked to breed like rabbits or mice or something else that had lots of babies, and both of them liked... well they both liked sex and frankly that seemed to be enough.

Inu Yasha called again... forty minutes later as I was getting ready to head out the door. I stopped for a moment and felt a sharp pang in my heart as I decided not to answer it. It was better this way. I haven't talked to Inu Yasha properly since he left me for the last time: to be with Kikyo, his prostitute. I wondered for a moment whether she was still selling herself on the corner or not. Inu Yasha probably went and picked her up off the corners every night. Knowing him he probably thought of it as exciting and something to keep the relationship interesting.

"Damnit Kagome why won't you answer? It's been a long time... if you were anywhere near as mature as you'd like to think you are you'd have picked up one of these damn calls"

He paused, it was like he was challenging me to pick up my phone. Well I wasn't about to fall for that/I/ was far too grown up to give in to his tricks.

After a minute I did.

"Inu Yasha why the hell are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for last night. I guess I really upset you"

"Well there's nothing quite like being mistaken for a whore Inu Yasha"

"Hey... that "whore" is my girlfriend whether you like it or not Kagome"

"Being your girlfriend doesn't make her any less of a whore Inu Yasha. Exactly how many boyfriends does she have and honestly if you want to be with a woman who you used to and probably still pick up off the corner... well that's no concern of mine"

I set it back on it's cradle. Before he could call back I was through the door and thanking god that he didn't have my cell number. Why did he have to call? He knew he shouldn't have. It always hurt to hear his voice on the other end. He knew that

I wasn't ready for work that day, the only thing I was ready for was bed but I looked professional and that as always was all that mattered. I had Inu Yasha on my mind, memories of a time when he had cared not only for me but for something more than drinking his life away and fucking his model girlfriend.

After work that evening Sango decided that we should go out dancing at the hottest new club in the city. I agreed only to keep myself occupied and not spending my time home watching reruns. God I was getting pathetic. Anyway I dressed myself up in a short black shirt and a 'woah' pink tank top. Looking back now I wish that night had never happened you'll understand that later though.

The club was just as Sango had described: hot, cramped and vibrant. The walls were black but splotched with neon paint in pink, green, blue, yellow, orange, and red. The dance floor was packed and so was the bar. The line out front stretched around the block by the time we got in. Indeed there was no questioning whether this was one of the most popular clubs in town. Before hitting the dance floor with out probably out of date and overused dance moves we sauntered over to the bar to grab a couple of apple-tinis. I didn't know about Sango but before the first dance I needed a drink to loosen me up and help chuck self-consciousness out the window.

Sitting at the bar was a man I had not seen since my interview... Kouga.

"Fancy meeting you here Kagome"

He remembered my name. I was relieved at remembering his so as not to be embarrassed.

"I could say the same for you... Kouga"

I looked him over once and wondered why I hadn't noticed how good looking he was at the interview. He had a playful smile and straight, white teeth. His skin was tanned and he had longish black hair... gelled to mimic messiness. he was well muscled, chiseled to perfection. I knew I should have gotten his phone number earlier.

"Kagome, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to" I said and was whisked away onto the dance floor.

One dance turned into two which in turn became three and a drink etc. until I'd danced the night away with one man and had a bit more than my fair share to drink. Kouga on the other hand had only gotten a single drink and offered to take me and Sango home. He dropped my friend off first and I waved at her from the front seat. By then I'd begun to feel sick to my stomach and urged Kouga to take me home faster.

The rest of the night is a blur. I woke up, still in my clothes where I'd passed out on the couch. Looking around I saw a figure sprawled out on the Lazy boy I'd bought with my first paycheck. Kouga.

He got up a couple hours later once my stomach had purged itself of the alcohol and the Asprin I'd taken had begun to kick in. I was at the stove making myself some bacon and there was toast in the toaster. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms about my waist, kissing my cheek and resting his head on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling love?" he whispered into my ear.

Love?

"Excuse me?"

"I asked how you were feeling"

"I know but 'love'?"

"You didn't mind last night"

The phone began to ring and I feared it had something to do with the 10 unread messages on my phone. I didn't want Kouga to know about Inu Yasha. I wasn't sure why but I really didn't want him figuring out that my heart still partially belonged so someone else.

"Going to answer your phone Kagome or do you not take any calls?" He said, voice silky smooth as always.

I smiled and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Gawd Kagome why didn't you answer? Don't you ever fucking answer your phone?"

"Only when I know it's not you calling"

"Now that isn't very nice is it Kags?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me anymore Inu Yasha. We both know you made your choice a long time ago, there's no need to make it harder for either of us. We're not friends anymore and bitter exes usually just stop talking altogether. Can't we be like that?"

I must have hit home on that one because he made a sort of whimpering noise and hung the phone up. I wouldn't hear from him for a month but that's a different story.

* * *

I spent my day with Kouga. We got along well from the very beginning. He was very intelligent, much unlike Inu Yasha although when I was with him I felt so young almost childish and I did not like that. He had many redeeming qualities: his good looks, the ease we had slipping into conversation, his devilish good looks, and he was ever so sweet. He had this funny way of making me feel like kissing him, all the time. His lips were convincing enough that he didn't even need to say anything to make me want them against mine.

Our first kiss was in the park during the picnic lunch we'd had at 3pm. It was not quite what I expected although don't get me wrong it was indeed very nice. It was not like kissing Inu Yasha the first time had been and I realised at that moment: Kouga was not meant for me not now and not ever. Despite the sparkling conversation we shared and his good dancing there was no flame ignited within me: not even a spark.

That fact did not stop me going to the club with him that evening and dancing the night away, grinding to the beat of the music and daquiri's. I didn't over drink partially because I knew what would happen if I did. Part of me also knew that it might happen anyways. Kouga had already spent one night at my house.

Around 1 am Kouga took me home. After about 5 minutes of feverish kisses planted not only on my lips my trembling fingers found the key hole in the door with the key and I let us in. It goes without saying that we made love that night or perhaps sex is a better word for what we did. There was no love; no fire in my belly, it was just two humans in need of each others touch. It had been so long since I'd been held, caressed like that and I could tell it had been some time for him as well. He impressed me and not only by bringing me such pleasures as I had not felt since Inu Yasha's time in my life but by being there in the morning when I woke up. I supposed he considered us an item now.

I was right.

The first time Kouga said he loved me was about two weeks into our relationship. Personally I'd thought boys didn't do that anymore: started saying "I love you" before it was really really true. I though that stuff was just for 15 year olds who thought they knew what love was. It was a Saturday evening. We were out at a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner and were going dutch on the bill. I don't know what sparked it, our conversation had previously been on work. He worked in an office doing odd computer work that honestly meant nothing to the company. Anyway he just blurted out, "Kagome... I love you". I knew what I was supposed to say so I said it "I love you too Kouga" The point of adding on that "too" at the end means that you're saying it because the other said it and you don't necessarily mean it. It's only polite.

And I didn't mean it.

He was just really good in bed. And I mean that.

* * *

Of coarse my fake "I love you too didn't stand up for long. We started having those stupid talks about our future and all of that shit when it was obvious we didn't have a future. I admit he tried and perhaps it was that which set me off. He tried much too hard. From those lovey dovey talks to the massive amount of presents he just loved me too damn much for either of our own good. Kouga had strange notions about what love was really about but I think in his heart he must have known that whatever love was: this most certainly was not it.

Three weeks and ten late night Inu Yasha phone calls later I decided to end the charade between Kouga and I. It wasn't fair of me to keep him attached to me when I had no intentions of being attached to him. It was bad enough I'd kept him on for that extra three weeks.

So I went back to living my day to day life: working and sleeping. I hoped Kouga would do the same but he didn't. He drunk dialed me several times begging to have me back and asking for the reason on why we could no longer be together, a reason that never changed: "I just don't feel the same way you do Kouga. I'm sorry". That answer was insufficiant for him and he pleaded I go into further detail. I never did. He would ask me what he'd done wrong and how if I would only tell him he'd change... he'd change and be the man I wanted him to be. He even went into some freaky shit about how he was really a demon and if I didn't come back he would steal me back and take me to live with him and his pack. I passed it off as the booze talking. He called me sometimes when he was sober too. It was the same shit he said while drunk just minus the slurring and most of the pleading. What a loser eh? Still I felt kind of bad. It was after all my fault he was acting like this.

Although I despised Kouga's constant calls, pestering and the two love letters he sent me it made me feel desirable. It is that to which I credit my next lucky break to.


End file.
